Welcome To My Life
by LaurenBlack
Summary: *Songfic* Yes, I hate songfics, too, but this one would not leave me alone! Well, if you're a fan of Songfics, this one's for you! Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. Sirius&James.  not together-together, together in a friend sort of way  NO SLASH. Enjoy!


**A/N: All of you out there who are reading this and also my other stories, HAVE NO FEAR! I will update my other stories as soon as I can. I'm sorry it's taking me so long, but I was at camp and I'm still adjusting to getting back to school. As soon as real life moves it's butt out of the way, updates will come. **

**But for right now, this song was stuck in my head all day and this scene just kept playing with it. It was killing me so I had to write it down. Since it was written down anyway, I decided to use it as an excuse to tell you all I'm not dead and will be updating soon!**

**I hope you enjoy it, because it was driving me insane...**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS YOU RECOGNIZE DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE SONG IS _WELCOME TO MY LIFE _BY SIMPLE PLAN AND ALL RIGHTS ARE TO THEM (I'm just borrowing, hope you don't mind) AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THE LOVELY LADY HERSELF. DON'T SUE! I DON'T HAVE MONEY. I do have socks, however...**

* * *

Sirius was sitting on his bed in his dormitory reading a letter he had gotten from his family a few moments ago at breakfast.

Sirius stopped reading the words after a few moments.

The jist of the letter was that his family had just officially disowned him.

Not that he minded, really.

He was only hurt by it a little, inside. The part of him that was feeling rejected. The part of him that wished he had a family who loved him for who he was, a family who accepted his choices. A family like James had.

And speak of the devil...

James had just walked in and took one look at Sirius' face and knew something was wrong. He sat down next to Sirius.

"Wanna talk?" was all he said.

Sirius stood up and walked over to the window. After a moment, he started:

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you..._

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the wireless on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

James had no idea why Sirius was bringing this up now. He spotted the letter Sirius got at breakfast and picked it up, knowing in his gut that this was what it was about.

He read it with wide eyes, cursing Sirius' family to hell and back multiple times. They didn't deserve someone like Sirius anyway.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Sirius turned around to face James, his hands clenched into fists. He started getting louder.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life"_

James couldn't understand what Sirius was going through because he's never been in this situation but he could try and be sympathetic.

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over-"_

Sirius cut James off, needing to get was he was feeling out in the open.

"_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Sirius was yelling right now. James had gotten up and tried to walk over to him but he felt like now wasn't the time. Instead he leaned against the bedpost, waiting for Sirius to let it all out.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Sirius got right in James' face, taking his anger out on him and his happy life.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Sirius backed off a little, but didn't lower his volume.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

He turned around as he felt a tear leak out of his eye. He tried to wipe it off without calling attention to it.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Sirius stopped and slumped on the bed.

"Padfoot, I cant say I understand, because I don't. But I cant stand to see you like this." James took a deep breath. "I know who you are and I accept you. You know my parents accept you, so you're now officially invited to live at my house." He finished, making a mental note to ask his parents.

Sirius looked up at him. "Really? I don't think I could... that's not fair on your family."

"You cannot be serious right now! And don't say it," James said when he saw Sirius was about to call out his pun. "You're at my house most of the time anyway and Padfoot, you deserve a home where people appreciate you for who you are."

"Thanks, Prongs. I know, it's just, it hurts a little. But I'm better now. Thanks for letting me yell at you." Sirius smiled a real smile.

"What are friends for?"


End file.
